


灰烬

by 4840



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4840/pseuds/4840
Summary: 花吐症勉强算脐橙？
Relationships: 安雷
Kudos: 7





	灰烬

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症  
勉强算脐橙？

灰烬  
“咳咳......咳！”雷狮接二连三的咳嗽声引起了卡米尔的注意。  
这已经不是第一次了，自从上次执行完任务之后，雷狮就开始咳嗽，最开始只是小声的、断断续续的，一天到头也没有几次，就连卡米尔也以为是因为戈壁环境过于干燥而已。但是最近几天雷狮咳嗽的现象越来越严重，每次咳嗽完雷狮都会脸色阴沉的看着自己的手，卡米尔不知道雷狮手上有什么，每当他想去探究的时候，雷狮总会先一步让电光将它们炸成灰烬。  
在短短的一周里，卡米尔无数次的看见那些灰烬从雷狮的指缝里飘落，像是什么凋零希望之花，在时间的侵蚀下只能无望的化作尘土。而伴随着希望之花一同凋零的，还有雷狮的身体。  
海盗团的首领日渐衰弱，团体内部的不安分因素也开始蠢蠢欲动。而屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在魔兽森林里，正在试图教训帕洛斯让他知道谁是老大的雷狮，看见安迷修从灌木丛里钻了出来。  
“雷狮？”安迷修一眼就看到了气势汹汹的雷狮，还没有消散的电光在雷狮身后噼里啪啦作响，跳跃的白色像是孔雀张开的尾羽，张牙舞爪地彰显自己的强大，但孔雀开屏的原因一般有两种：求偶或者紧张。  
后一种情绪已经明显的展示在雷狮脸上，安迷修确定，在看到自己的第一眼，雷狮少了一些争锋相对，多了一些紧张。而苍白的脸色似乎预示了什么，紧接着赶来的咳嗽声更是像安迷修证明了传言的真实性。  
“雷狮......”安迷修看着雷狮周围更加活跃的电光，似乎看到了雷狮怨愤的内心，他难得没有第一时间拿出自己的双剑，而是关心的问了一句：“果然传言是真的的吗？你......不行了？”  
安迷修直是真的直，一句话顿时让帕罗斯和雷狮之间剑拔弩张的气氛消失了，帕罗斯顾及雷狮的面子只能缩在佩利身后憋笑，但是雷狮自己无疑是炸掉了，本来已经偃旗息鼓的电光再一次活跃起来，带着雷狮的怒火杀气腾腾的击打在地面，尘土飞扬间雷狮已经挥舞着锤子奔向安迷修。  
在一片刺目的白光里，没有注意到从雷狮手掌心里落下的灰烬，只有缩在角落里的帕罗斯，看见了没能摧毁殆尽的一片白色花瓣，细长娇嫩的花瓣落在地面上，最后被飞扬的尘土掩埋。  
雷狮和安迷修这一架打的虎头蛇尾，雷狮气势磅礴，安迷修却避其锋芒，始终闪躲着不肯正面交锋，最终找准机会溜之大吉。  
但是自从那次雷声大，雨点小是战斗之后，帕罗斯就变得乖巧起来，不再在明面上的搞幺蛾子，弄的卡米尔都在怀疑这是不是暴风雨前的宁静。反观雷狮，也不知是不是被安迷修激起了斗志，虽然每天还是被咳嗽折磨着，但是精神却很好。只是剧烈的咳嗽声总让卡米尔担心这是回光返照，他希望雷狮去看看医生，却被雷狮一口拒绝了。  
直到有一天晚上，在海盗团所有人都睡着之后，雷狮悄无声息地离开了驻扎地。  
当远离其他人之后，雷狮不再压抑自己的咳嗽声，也不再摧毁那些无辜的花瓣，只是放任白色的黑色的花瓣飘洒在地上，沿着他走过的土地汇聚成一条绝望的路，天堂鸟的花瓣在月光下闪耀诡异的光芒。  
花吐症，一个曾经让无数人收获真爱的疾病，也曾让无数暗恋的人抑郁而终的疾病。  
现如今几乎已经没有人知道了。  
雷狮知道自己喜欢安迷修，也知道这份喜欢不会有任何结果，所以他得到了惩罚，但是他无法理解为什么是天堂鸟。  
自由。幸福。长寿。  
每一个词仿佛都在嘲讽雷狮：你看，你当初的努力只是一个笑话，你离开了雷王星，离开自己的家人，你挣脱着直到两败俱伤才得到了自以为的自由，却不如在束缚中长大的安迷修容易。雷狮费尽心机组建了雷狮海盗团，为自己创造了另一个家，但是现在呢，这个家里人心不合，佩利把海盗团当家，却总想着打败他，帕罗斯心怀不轨，随时准备叛变，只有卡米尔是向着自己的，但却不是向着海盗团。  
我幸福吗？雷狮扪心自问。他是幸福的，只是这幸福来的太不容易，像自由一样不容易。  
那么他自由吗？没有比雷狮更自由的人了，但是这自由来的有些嘲讽，曾经，雷狮以为自己是被困在笼子里的凤凰，只能拘于雷王星这个小小的梧桐，似乎真的只有梧桐才能让凤凰展示自己最美的一面。但当雷狮离开雷王星那棵梧桐之后他才发现，困住凤凰的不是梧桐，而是凤凰自己。  
但同时雷狮也明白了，梧桐还是太小了，凤凰不应该总是待在自己的树上，它应该在天空翱翔，在宇宙流浪，向更多的人展示自己的强大，最后征服他们。  
他长寿吗？凤凰可以涅槃，但是雷狮不行，一旦他死了，就什么都没有了。就算安迷修那家伙不可能喜欢上自己，雷狮也要告诉他，即便是一个强迫的吻，只要能活下去。一个和自己喜欢的人的吻，换得疾病痊愈，怎么想都是血赚。  
踩着破碎的月光和凋零的落叶，雷狮走上了一个山崖。就在前几天，雷狮去找了有名的女巫安莉洁，从蓝发女巫那里，雷狮得到了一个方向：西南。  
除此以外，安莉洁再没有说出一个字。  
缘，总是妙不可言的，雷狮抱着一种不成功便成仁的心思，在自己快要支持不住的最后一天，离开了海盗团朝着西南方向前进，而在路的尽头，就是有着一片空地的山崖。  
站在坠落的边缘，雷狮抬头看着头顶的月亮，还有那些巨大的星球，围绕在月亮周围，共享皎洁的光芒，静谧的夜晚只有风吹过耳畔的呼声，和草丛下昆虫的低吟，窸窸窣窣似乎在讨论什么小秘密。迎着风张开双臂，雷狮突然想向下坠落，任凭自然掌握一切，失重的感觉会让他的心脏停止跳动，过度分泌的肾上腺素带来更强烈的快感刺激。  
他站在悬崖边缘，倾斜着身体，感受微风拂过身体时毛孔舒张的乐趣，似乎真的是回光返照，在这短暂的时光里雷狮没有再咳嗽。一阵风猛的吹过来，地面上的花瓣被吹到空中，飘扬着落到雷狮的头顶，挂在发梢的天堂鸟在风中微微颤抖，似乎下一秒就要飞离枝头。  
“雷狮！”一声呐喊突然打破了祥和的气氛，雷狮还没来得及扭头，就被人抓住手腕拉离悬崖，脚步踉跄地跌进一个温暖的怀抱。摇晃的花朵脱离了雷狮的发梢，又被风卷上天空，飞向那遥远的星空。  
“雷狮，你别想不开啊！”安迷修担忧的声音在雷狮耳边响起，瞬间就点燃了他的怒火。  
雷狮在安迷修怀里扭转过身体，在对方震惊的目光中扯过他的领带，低头吻了上去。嘴唇触碰的一瞬间，雷狮能清楚的感受到安迷修的身体僵硬了，于是他顺理成章的接过掌控权，霸道地将舌头伸进安迷修的口腔里掠地攻城，雷狮甚至还能分心去欣赏安迷修通红的脸，甚至感受到安迷修因为紧张而加大手上的力度。  
在心里嘲笑着安迷修纯情的同时，雷狮又不得不承认安迷修的力气是真的大，他的手腕被捏的生疼，现在可能已经红了。但是令他没有想到是安迷修在度过最初的惊讶之后很快就反客为主抓着他的手腕将雷狮禁锢在自己怀里，然后反吻回去。  
巨大的力气让雷狮无法挣脱，只能瞪大了眼睛看着安迷修。但是安迷修实在没有吻技可言，舌头伸进雷狮的口腔后只会横冲直撞，牙齿也控制不好地磕磕碰碰，嘴唇直接送到雷狮的虎牙下面，立刻被咬开一个裂口，鲜血一下子涌进嘴里。可是安迷修完全就是一楞头小子，对自己的伤口不管不顾，只是一个劲儿的深吻，将雷狮肺里的空气全部掠夺，最后雷狮只能翻着白眼用另一只手去拍安迷修的肩膀，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着雷狮的嘴角留下。  
等到一吻结束，雷狮连揍安迷修的功夫都没有了，只能双手搭在安迷修的肩膀上喘气，让自己饱受折磨的肺得到解放，反观安迷修也只是呼吸有些加重而已，完全没有喘不过来气的迹象，气的雷狮即便气喘吁吁也还是要开口骂人：“安迷修......你，你是傻子吗？”  
“啊？”安迷修觉得自己很无辜，“不是你先亲上来的吗？”  
雷狮忍不住又翻了一个白眼，扯着安迷修的领带一口咬上去，丝毫不留情，尖锐的虎牙直接撕开方才的伤口，鲜血再一次流出，只是没有刚才那么多，最终被雷狮用舌头卷进自己的嘴里。  
谁也不知道事情究竟是怎么走到这一步的，明明只需要一个吻就能解决的问题，明明雷狮在这个吻结束后就该转身离去，下次见面他们依旧是敌人。事情是怎么变成现在这样的呢？  
雷狮不知道，他现在只是躺在安迷修身下，躺在并不厚实的衣服上面，自愿的，被迫的承受安迷修的亲吻，当炽热的口腔包裹住他的下体的时候，雷狮情不自禁地按住了安迷修的头，抓着他的头发在安迷修嘴里进出，透明液体不知道是安迷修的唾液还是溢出的前列腺液，它们顺着柱身留下，沾满雷狮的大腿，打湿了垫在身下的衣服。借着液体的润滑，安迷修将自己的一个手指插了进去。  
在强烈快感的覆盖下，被异物入侵的感觉变得不那么明显，只是有些许不适，但是这种不适在安迷修的手指戳到体内的敏感点之后也消失了。后穴传来的快感远比正面来的刺激要强烈，雷狮几乎要被这快感刺激地叫出声来，抓着安迷修头发的手力气陡然变大，扯得安迷修的头皮疼。  
或许是报复还是什么，安迷修加快了手指在肉穴里的抽插动作，前端还是不太熟练的跌跌撞撞的舔舐着，牙齿在雷狮的柱身上磕磕碰碰，细微的疼痛反而变成另类的快乐，不断刺激着雷狮的敏感点，快感从尾椎一路向上，最终堆积在雷狮的大脑里，直到快感达到顶峰，才在一瞬间炸开，将意识炸成灰烬，让世界变作空白。  
雷狮释放过后，只是瘫软在地面，后背紧贴着坚硬的地面，突出的蝴蝶骨被硌得有些发疼，但是却比不上后穴里传来的快感强烈，他已经能感受到安迷修贴在自己大腿上的炽热的物体，巨大的阳具还在一跳一跳地拍打着他的大腿根。雷狮却被身体里重新燃烧起来的欲火耗光了理智，他伸手勾住安迷修的脖子，抬起腰努力用臀部蹭着安迷修的下体，主动晃动着让对方的手指在自己身体里进出，直到后穴周围的肌肉完全软下来，以便承受巨大阳具的宠幸。  
雷狮的明示让安迷修也不愿再等待，已经释放过一次的雷狮眼角带红，仿佛刚刚哭过一样，和安迷修不同的白皙皮肤在身体扭动的过程中被身下的石头蹭出鲜红的痕迹，不知道可能会以为他被什么绑起来过。  
唾液到底不如润滑剂来的舒服，尽管已经拓展的很充分了，但是安迷修进入的时候还是受到了巨大的阻力，至于雷狮感受到的则是撕裂般的疼痛，但路是自己选的，咬着牙也要走下去。连安迷修都体贴雷狮想着不然就这么算了，但是雷狮自己丝毫不领情，他努力放松自己的后穴，一个翻身直接将安迷修压在身下，才进去了龟头的阳具由于重力终于整个插进雷狮的身体，将雷狮钉在安迷修身上。  
雷狮并没有在一开始就得到快感，疼痛还在蚕食他的精神，但是很快的，当安迷修箭在弦上不得不动起来之后，不同于自慰的快感将雷狮整个人都吞没了。悬崖上的温度并不高，不断吹来的风甚至还能让人感受到凉意，但是雷狮却觉得自己仿佛置身于烈火之中，欲望的火焰从身体内部开始燃烧，被后穴累积的快感的点燃爆炸，最终他的眼前只剩下万花筒一般的景象，在旋转着的场景的正中央，只一朵盛开的白色天堂鸟。  
天堂鸟被包裹在万花筒的火焰里，枝叶颤抖着蜷缩起来，却仍是无可避免的被炽热的火焰烧成灰烬，但是在灰烬之中，雷狮似乎看到另一朵天堂鸟展开了自己的翅膀，炫目的金色花瓣让它看上去更像是凤凰，在欲火中、在纷乱的旋转着的世界里，天堂鸟舒展自己的花瓣，最终一跃而起，飞离了世俗凡尘。  
当火焰燃烧殆尽，留下的只有满目狼藉。雷狮和安迷修沉默地穿好自己的衣服，粘上了两人精液的衣服不能再用，被雷狮用电光直接劈成了灰烬，在飞扬的灰烬里，雷狮看到了从安迷修衬衫里飘出的另一朵天堂鸟，金色的花瓣在月光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，但是不等雷狮细看，那花朵便触碰到雷电，瞬间变成齑粉。

对于这件事，并没有什么惊人的后续，两个人都是心有灵犀的秘而不宣。没有人知道那天发生过的事，也没有除了雷狮、安迷修和安莉洁以外的人知道雷狮的身体为什么衰弱又一夜之间好起来了。毕竟听过花吐症的人真的不多，知道雷狮得过花吐症更是几乎没有。  
不过有一个人可能真的知道。  
自从雷狮那天晚上回来之后，帕洛斯就像变了一个人一样，看雷狮的表情总有一种欲言又止的感觉在里面。连背地里折腾了很久的叛变都一夜之间没了动静，这让雷狮都觉得稀奇，但是一想到帕洛斯可能真的看到了那天晚上悬崖上发生的事，雷狮就觉得这个人到底还是不能留。

**Author's Note:**

> 安安和雷狮的花都是天堂鸟，不过雷狮吐出来的是白色天堂鸟，安哥吐出来的是金色天堂鸟  
天堂鸟的花语是：自由，幸福，长寿


End file.
